trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Feralis Interview
Details Interviewee '- Michael Russell () '''Interviewer '- Johan Frank (IFK Norrköping) '''Forum Post Date - 9th December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here '''Divison At Time Of Interview - 'England, 6.150 Interview 'Next up is Feralis from 6th Division, I noticed they won promotion since the update so congrats on that. ' '1. Who´s Michael Russell? ' Well im a 26 year bus driver from Southend on sea, I support Queens Park Rangers and I always try to see them as often as possible. I used to play football at a fairly high level, and also had trails for Southend and Canvey but just wasnt good enough. '2. You are pretty new to the game, how do you like it so far? ' Im loving it, I would say im a fully fledged TM addict. I like the interaction with players, and all the banta between the various managers. '3. Where did you find TM? ' To be honest I cant remember, it was probaly just a random google search after i had tried Hattrick and few other inter managment games that disappointed me. '4. How much time do you spend on here every day/week? ' Its always whether its just me browsing or sorting my team but i would say im actually on only about 2 hours a day more on the weekend, but my kids come first so if they say they need something TM is turned off no matter what. '5. 2 months in do you have any future plans for your club strategy? ' Its early days still ive not even got my team ready for division 7 yet. But I would say im going to go down the Youth route, with a little bit of transfer wheeling and dealing. I have set myself a 5 year ™ plan to be in division 5 or 4. '6. Was it easy to find all the help/information you needed when you started out? ' It was for me as im not afraid to spend time looking for stuff on the forums, and if im in doubt I post in the help forums as everyone has been extremly helpfull ive never known a forum like it noone flaming you for silly questions. I think that shows you that the people playing game do it because they enjoy the game, and want to help the people who are serious about playing as well. '7. Any good ideas for the developers how to make the game more easy for a new club starting out today? With easy I mean beginners guides and stuff like that. ' I think the deveopers could update their user guide, as it seems to be out of date, and links to helpfull posts on the forums, but again dont be afraid to post in the forums they will always point you in the right direction. '8. Season 18 will be your first full one, looking forward to it and whats your aim? ' Promotion pure and simple, as I think season 17 was a blessing in disguise as I used it as a way of testing different players and formations and I feel ive now got a system and formation that suits my team. '9. Where will we find Feralis in 5 seasons time? ' Hopefully a well liked team who is in division 4 but more likely division 5 what with the new way of promoting teams. '10. You think its possible for a new club to reach the Prem one day? ' Anything is possible if you really want to do it. People just need to realise that even if you are promoted every season its still going to be 6 full seasons which is nearly 2 real life years, so even the QUICK way is the long way. '11. Do you use the friendlies to test out new formations and players and are you happy with the answers so far? ' I try to have friendlies as often as possible not so much to test out players and formations (although I should) but to see how I fair against better teams, and ive never been disappointed with my lads. '12. The forums, do you read it a lot and is something missing in your opinion? ' The forums is where I spend most of my time, I am a knowledge nut, im not a massive poster but I love to read the comments to see how people think and pick up tips. Its a vast array of facts figures and laughs. I believe the forum runs very well theres nothing I can think of that is awfull its simple to follow, I suppose if im being picky I would say move the forum seach bar to somewhere easier to see. '13. A bit early maybe but whats your best moment in TM so far? ' It may seem silly but when I played Falconhurst Wayfarers in a recent friendly and beat them 4 - 2 away from home against the Division 5 group 63 winners, woo I know its random the match engine in friendlies but even so it felt good watching it. '14. Next season you will enter the Cup, will you take it seriously trying to earn some extra money plus fans or will you concentrate on the league? ' I will look to go as far as possible but realisticly im looking at a first round knockout or if im lucky in the draw 1 win, if I go further then alls good, maybe everyone will look at me as that plucky non leaguer who punches above their weight. '''Thanks and good luck in the future. Reaction *Team Name Here "Comment Here"